My New Lives
by eclispe2025
Summary: A normal day in Japan, suddenly I am in an accident, next thing we know...
1. Prologue

Hi guys, this is another Pokémon fanfic (if you haven't figured out yet), well anyway this is loosely based on Pokémon mystery dungeon, but will a slight twist to it. I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form so don't ask.

**Prologue**

"Ahh…" Rilou sighed.

A dark figure approaches a lone ranger lying on a hill overlooking a vast blue sea.

"Vat's wrong?" the dark figure asked.

A/N: Buizel has a Russian accent or at least that's what I'm trying to say.

"I don't know anymore Buizel…" Rilou replied.

The figure sat down next to the Pokémon and stare at the stars

"Eh? You're not vaking any sense…" Buizel queried.

"Well so far we've had nothing but trouble, just one thing after another since we joined the Pokémon Protection Unit and there's just no end to it." Rilou explained.

"Vell Rilou that's just life, and besides if there were no trouble ve'd be out of a job," Buizel explained.

…

"Wow you're right, my bad;" Rilou apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Vit's ok, I mean sometimes I vish it were that vay too, but sometimes you got's to just love the excitement that comes with the stuff we do. Am I right?" Buizel rationalized.

"Huh? Oh yeah like the time when… and when… oh and there, and there… oh those where fun times," Rilou said reminiscing about things he had done in the past.

"See vhat I mean…" Buizel commented

"Yeah…" sighed Rilou.

"Ya know, sometimes I wish someone new would just show up I mean, it's always better when there's more friends to share the good times with right?"asked Rilou.

"Jah I know, don't vorry I'm sure something will happen if you get lucky enough to catch a shooting star…"replied Buizel

"Eh…" said the now bewildered Rilou.

Then Rilou out of nowhere spots shooting stars fly right out of the sky into the vast ocean of nothingness.

"Lucky! Quick, Buizel make a wish!"Rilou quickly commented.

Rilou quickly claps his paws together and makes his wish, as Buizel isn't fast enough to do so before it disappears.

"Ah…Vell I guess I'll never get that right," Buizel responded.

"What're you talking about Buizel?" said Rilou looking up after saying his wish.

"Vell I mean that jou've alvays been ze faster of ze two of us, I could never keep up with your speed even ven ve ver kids."

"Don't say that, I may have had the speed, but you always had the better brains out of the two of us," Rilou complemented.

Buizel smiles and starts to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

Both Pokémon say good night and break for their huts to sleep for the night.


	2. Ch 1 Fate

**Chapter 1: Fate**

Present day Tokyo, Japan 7 a.m.

"Wow today is a gorgeous day the sun is shining the cherry blossoms are falling and the birds are singing. Today is a perfect day for a walk in the park," I said.

As I walk out of the park to go get a drink from a convenience store, I hear faint sirens coming from the opposite side of the park chasing after some sports car that had decided to break the law. I could care less about what he did, so I cross the street when traffic had stopped for a red light when I hear a car racing down the street with no regard to human safety headed for what seemed to be a 10 year old kid heading to school with his friends. They are so deep in conversation that they don't realize that the car is still coming. I drop everything in hand and charge for the street to grab the kids and shove them out of the way.

I manage to push them out of the way, but with no time left to get my own self out of the way, I stare at the kids with a smile looking at their petrified faces and suddenly lose consciousness as I am plowed into by the vehicle at more than 100 kmh.

For what seemed like days later, I awaken on a beach most of my body still wrapped in bandages and lying on my side. Then as I look around I began I experience an excruciating pain take place in my head and body as if they were going to split in half, I try to scream for everything I'm worth, but as far as I know nothing comes out only more pain. Then I lose consciousness again and awaken to the morning rays of the sun.

As I look around I see for what seemed like a sheet draped over me, but I feel a little split up. It feels as if I'm in two places at once, both eyes open but seeing two separate views to the story; so to speak.

A/N; this may get a little confusing so just bear with me.

I 'we' began to sit up and look around until 'our' eyes meet as if 'we' are looking at 'ourselves' in a mirror just getting a different reflection.

'We' slowly hop out of bed to get a closer look at 'each other'. The first thing that come to mind moments later…

Is pure shock across 'our' faces, I had become two separate beings both with consciousness but with sharing sight and thoughts. Then it clicks, our jaws drop even further seeing the different sizes of things we are seeing especially the fact that we are Pokémon.

A Pichu and a Shinx…


	3. Ch 2 The Emergency

**Chapter 2: The Emergency**

"Mmmmhh…" says Rilou as he wakes up with a huge yawn, stretch, and a tired look on his face.

"Hm…" he questions himself,

"What's that light?" he asks to no one in particular.

Rilou looks in the direction of the beach from his hut.

"I wonder what that is, better get up and investigate," he concludes

Rilou jumps out of bed and throws on his favorite black scarf and grabs his badge.

He makes a dash for the beach and in record time arrives just as the light begins to die down.

As he arrives he hides behind a pile of rocks in order to provide himself with cover as he stares at the lifeless form just lying on the beach.

"Huh? What's that, is it a… human?" he ponders.

Suddenly another bright light appears except this time it encompasses the lifeless figure.

Suddenly someone taps on Rilou's shoulder scares him nearly to death.

"Buizel! Don't do that, you scared the life outta me!" Whispered Rilou now scared out of his wits

"Sorry, didn't mean to my friend." Says Buizel apologetically

Rilou breathes a sigh of relief and continues to watch the figure on the beach, but the one figure has become two. Both of which are still unconscious.

"So Vat jou looking at my friend?" asks Buizel.

Rilou points to the two lifeless forms on the beach and rushes over quietly.

"Oi! Come back here, Oi!" Spouts buizel

"Buizel look at this! Two unconscious Pokémon we have to get lady Squirtle and madam Ponyta fast, these two need help!" says the now anxious Rilou.

"Right!" replies Buizel.

_"Alright, it been a while since I've done this, but I think I still have it down." Thought Buizel._

"Rain dance!" Shouted Buizel.

"Good thinking, Buizel go for it!" Rilou commended.

Buizel suddenly disappears from sight as if using teleportation.

Seconds later he arrives at a clinic on the opposite side of the island.

"Lady Squirtle, madam Ponyta come quick ve've got an vemergency!" exclaimed Buizel.

Lady Squirtle yawns and sheepishly gets out of bed

"What is it? Who's calling this late at night?" exclaimed Lady Squirtle exhaustedly

"Let's not worry bout' it Lady Squirtle and just go back to sleep…" yawned madam Ponyta.

"Lady Squirtle, madam Ponyta…" panted Buizel.

Both Pokémon leap out of bed as Buizel storm's into the door way.

"Buizel! What on earth's wrong you're all out of breath especially in this rain… unless…is it serious?" exclaimed Lady Squirtle.

"j…jes… two Pokémon…beach…knocked…out…need…velp…Rilou…them…" said Buizel still trying to catch his breath.

"Buizel get a hold of yourself, we are coming! Come on Ponyta!" Lady Squirtle exclaimed again

"But the rain…Lady Squirtle" complained madam Ponyta

"Oh…" panted Buizel.

"Sorry let me…" he continued still trying to catch his breath begins trying to calm the rain dance he had summoned.

_"Come on…" Buizel thought._

_"and…"_

"there we go…" he said quietly.

"Go ahead…ladies…to…the…beach…near…Rilou's…house…two…Pokémon unconscious, Rilou's looking after them…hurry…" he says before he collapses onto the floor and falls asleep.

"Same old Buizel," sighed Lady Squirtle

Lady Squirtle suddenly get's serious and puts two fingers in her mouth and blows.

Phw…wwwt!

"Alright ladies we have a medical emergency I want all you girls up and around on the double!" yelled Lady Squirtle.

Suddenly a horde of Happiny appears in two rows of eight ready to take on the world.

"Alright girls you heard the drill I want everyone to their stations. You two take care of Buizel, take him to the spare room and give him a relaxing bath followed by a massage and meal when he wakes up," Lady Squirtle exclaims.

"The rest of you follow me to the beach, we need two stage two stretchers, and the emergency kit. Move, move, move!" yelled Lady Squirtle.

Suddenly the entire building lights up like a Christmas tree, and a lone Squirtle followed a blue flamed Ponyta with the Happiny walking seriously in a line formation behind them racing to the beach to assist the injured Pokémon.


	4. Ch 3 The Arrival

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

"Hang on guys don't you worry Lady Squirtle and Madam Ponyta will be here shortly to take care of you two," Rilou said to the two lifeless forms.

*tremble*

"Whoa, she must be on a code red, better go meet them," whispered Rilou.

Rilou gets up from where he was sitting and moves slightly away from the beach to go meet up with lady Squirtle and madam Ponyta.

"Hey! Lady Squirtle! Madam Ponyta! Over here!" yelled Rilou waving in the direction of the dust cloud moving along the path heading his way.

"Alright girls change course!" exclaimed Lady Squirtle

"Right!" replied the Happiny loudly.

Moments later they arrive right in front of Rilou. Lady Squirtle and the Happiny in a cart being towed by madam Ponyta.

"Rilou where are the patients?" asked Lady Squirtle.

"Over there…"replied Rilou.

"Alright girls I want this done by the books analyze their condition and then get them on the stretchers and ready for transport," exclaimed Lady Squirtle.

"Yes mam!"Replied all the Happiny at once.

"Alright Rilou, what happened to these two and why are they on the beach, I've don't think I've ever seen either of them before," asked Lady Squirtle as the Happiny went over to the two lifeless forms to examine them.

"Well Lady Squirtle, it's kinda complicated…"replied Rilou.

Rilou motioned for her to come closer so the only thing that could be heard was by whispering.

"What's so complicated about this; just tell me what you saw!" exclaimed Lady Squirtle.

"Well…"started Rilou.

Rilou hesitated as he tried to explain what he saw.

"Out with it man!"she exclaimed again.

"Yes! But can you come over here please I don't want the others to hear too much…" replied Rilou.

"Alright, as you wish…" she sighed.

Lady Squirtle and Rilou step away from prying ears while madam Ponyta and the Happiny take care of Pichu and Shinx.

"Alright girls, assessment please!" proclaimed Madam Ponyta.

"Well madam Ponyta, the patients seem to be in good condition just unconscious," replied one of the Happiny.

"Alright girls let's get them back into town and let them sleep until mourning," replied madam Ponyta.

"Yes mam!" replied all the Happiny at once.

"What!" exclaimed Lady Squirtle.

"Lady Squirtle?" the Happiny and madam Ponyta screamed looking over in her direction.

"Everything's alright girls continue on with the patients. Madam Ponyta what's there condition?" replied Lady Squirtle.

Lady Squirtle and Rilou had begun to approach madam Ponyta and the Happiny as they began to carefully get the two Pokémon onto the stretchers.

"The subjects are simply unconscious and simply require a good night's sleep, no further details available at the time mam," reported madam Ponyta.

"Alright girls, good work now head back to base, as calmly and quietly as possible." Said Lady Squirtle.

"Yes!" replied the Happiny altogether

As the Happiny quietly took the Pokémon back into town; lady Squirtle, madam Ponyta, and Rilou made their way back only a few short minutes behind them. Lady Squirtle began to wonder about what Rilou had told her only a few minutes before.

-Flashback-

"I woke up and saw this bright light, and then when I got there, there was a shadow figure to what seemed like a human to me. I thought they only existed outside these islands, but this one seemed real enough to me. Then just as Buizel came along I saw a glow around the figure and then two Pokémon came out. It was unbelievable I haven't told anyone else but you, I just thought I had to tell someone…" said Rilou

"What!" screamed lady Squirtle.

"Not so loud…" hushed Rilou.

"Lady Squirtle?" yelled madam Ponyta.

"Everything's alright girls…" replied lady Squirtle

-End flashback-

"_Hmm… I wonder what this could mean_?" thought Lady Squirtle

"Lady Squirtle?" asked one of the Happiny.

"Yes what is it?" she replied

"What's wrong, I've never seen you so deep in thought since _that_ incident…" the Happiny asked.

"Oh just concerned about those two, I've never even seen them around here and the closets island is 20 miles away, I'm still trying to figure out how they got here without anyone knowing…" lady Squirtle replied.

"Oh well I guess we shall find out when they wake up…if they even have any memory…" commented lady Squirtle.

Ponyta looks at her with a pale face.

"What do you mean by that?" madam Ponyta asked.

"Well, most of the cases I've come across in all my years as a Pokémon physician any short of disappearance usually grants its user amnesia." Replied lady Squirtle.

"So in worst case they won't remember a thing and we will just have to wait." Rilou responded.

"That's right, I guess we shall find out tomorrow…Rilou you go on home we will take care of them until they wake up." Lady Squirtle said

"Wait lady Squirtle what happened to Buizel?" asked Rilou suddenly.

"Oh him, he's asleep at the center, he pushed himself to hard trying to get over here…which I've told him not to…oh well he'll be up and around by tomorrow." Madam Ponyta replied

"Phew…that's a relief." Sighed Rilou

"I guess then I'll talk to you ladies tomorrow morning right before I head on my shift." Said Rilou as he waved goodbye.

"Alright…Riley!" joked madam Ponyta.

"…Madam Ponyta please don't call me that, I've told you numerous time not to!" yelled Rilou.

"Oh look, the little one's flustered!" she commented.

"Oh stop picking at the boy madam Ponyta; we've got work to do." Lady Squirtle grunted

"Coming lady Squirtle!" madam Ponyta called back.

Madam Ponyta trotted after the medical group that she had been separated from due to her little tease of a young Pokémon.

"Hmph! I told her not to bring that up!" *sigh* "oh well, I guess it's time to get to bed." Said Rilou to no one in particular.

Rilou parted ways with the medical troupe to make a break at his little hut and take a short nap before the sun rose.


	5. Ch 4 New Experiences

A/N: regular text is speaking and italics are the thoughts.

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

I 'we' began to sit up and look around until 'our' eyes meet as if 'we' are looking at 'ourselves' in a mirror just getting a different reflection.

'We' slowly hop out of bed to get a closer look at 'each other'. The first thing that come to mind moments later…

Is pure shock across 'our' faces, a sudden vision had appeared in 'our' minds about a rather oddly colored Pokémon with that of great power and size.

One a Raichu Colored Pichu with a spike to his right ear, and the other a midnight blue mane, dark red back and a black tailed Shinx.

"Wah!" yelled Pichu

"Ah!" yelled Shinx

"What is it!" yelled Lady Squirtle barging into the room with Rilou and madam Ponyta, only to find out 'we' have woken up and startled each other.

"Phew… it's just you two we thought…" madam Ponyta commented.

"Wait did you just talk? And what do you mean us two?" Pichu and Shinx asked at the same time.

"Of course we talk, what did you think we did? Growl? And yes I said two of you, there is no one else near those beds but you two. And for the record please stop talking at the same time." Replied Lady Squirtle

"Eh?" the two of them respond.

We both look at Lady Squirtle and Rilou with a puzzled look plastered on their faces. After a few minutes, we begin looking around at each other, until the events of what had happened previously flew into 'our' memories. Suddenly 'our' heads drop extremely low

"Hey why the long faces?" asked Lady Squirtle.

"Well…it's a long story Ms…" Pichu and Shinx said.

"Squirtle. Lady Squirtle" she replied.

"Well…it's a long story Lady Squirtle, but we kinda need time to think…" the two replied.

"Well ok…and while you're at it, try to get over the fact that you two talk at the same time." Lady Squirtle replied.

Both of us nod our heads and wait for the door to close and unconsciously take a seat on the floor.

"Well this is just great…yeah I know, but before facing them…damn it why do we say things at the same time?" the two of them say to each other (btw both of them are still speaking at the almost the same time just answering before the other can finish)

"Well it's probably because we used to…" they continue

"Be a single human being…" they finished with a small sob.

_"Well maybe perhaps we should take a look around…" thought Pichu._

_"Yeah I agree, maybe we will find some answers…" Shinx replied._

_"Wait, who is that speaking?" Pichu asked._

_"It's me; apparently we can think separately just not talk. But maybe after a little practice we can break the habit." Shinx replied._

_"Hopefully the link is only limited to speaking and not anything else." Pichu commented_

_"Yeah let's hope so…" agreed Shinx._

_"Alright let's take a look around, and for now only answer if it's something we can't illustrate with body language or nod to." Pichu reconsidered._

_"Agreed." Nodded Shinx._

_"But wow, I can't believe these guys really exist." Pichu said._

_"I know, it's not just a game anymore they are actually real…" Shinx replied._

_"Well let's go and get a bite to eat, hopefully the food is a good as home cooking…" Pichu said rubbing his stomach._

_"Yeah, but if not we'll get use to it…we'll have to…" replied Shinx._

Pichu and Shinx exit the room and travel down the hallway to the main room, until they see Lady Squirtle and Rilou.

"Well now, you two feel any better?" asked lady Squirtle.

The two of them nod in agreement.

_"Phew at least they didn't speak together…" thought lady Squirtle._

"Well anyways…" she continued.

"Hi guys, names' Rilou what are yours?" he asked.

Both step awkward in shock.

_ "Oh crap we haven't thought of names yet." They both thought_

"What's wrong guys don't you remember your own names?" asked Rilou.

"I'm…" they both begin to say.

Both stop just as they start to speak.

"Wait Rilou, it's probably a hunch but they may not want to talk about it, is that right boys?" asked lady Squirtle.

Both nod almost immediately.

"See?" gestured Lady Squirtle.

"Oh ok…" replied Rilou.

"Well for now how about we just call you by your given names, Pichu and Shinx is that ok?" asked Rilou.

Both again nod.

"There that should settle things at least until they are ready…" Lady Squirtle commented.

"Oh that reminds me, Rilou why don't we go off somewhere secluded with them for a second, so that you can tell them how you found them, hmm…" she continued.

*Rilou puts his fist in his hand as if he remembered something*

"That's right, that may clear up some answers, and then I'll take them up to see Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior for some additional answers." Rilou replied

Lady Squirtle, Rilou, Pichu, and Shinx step into a secluded room where no one even went except for Lady Squirtle and Madam Ponyta, their resting quarters.

"Alright Rilou tell them what you told me last night," Lady Squirtle said after closing the door behind them.

Several minutes later…

Both Pokémon stood there with their jaws open.

"Alright boys now maybe you can fill in the holes, we know you're human, but what we don't understand is how and why one human became two Pokémon…and just so you know only myself and Rilou know about this and we will keep this a secret just for your sake, but if an opportunity presents itself we might have to divulge this information." Lady Squirtle said at last.

Both of them nod and hang their heads low. Soon they are looking at each other and nod at each other one final time before speaking.

Shinx tries to put his paw over his mouth while Pichu speaks.

"Well, lets' see…" Pichu said, "_Hey its works, we aren't speaking together_…" Shinx thinks

"GET ON WITH IT Pichu!" grunted Lady Squirtle folding he arms and an annoyed look plastered all over her face.

"Yes MAM!" Pichu replies loudly.

"To start off we come from a different world, or probably even dimension… well anyway, it happened on a day like any other day. I was on my way to the store when I spotted some kids crossing the street, but then all of a sudden this car came at an alarming rate and looked like it was going to him them so I jumped into action to save them, but ended getting hit myself. The last thing I remember was seeing many people gathering around me to try and help and seeing the two kids that I had saved standing off to the side with petrified looks plastered on their faces. Then I woke up on a beach with bandages on me and then an excruciating pain came over me. And then I just passed out and woke up here." Explains Pichu.

Both Pokémon stared at them with surprised look on their faces.

"So what's this c...ca…car that you spoke of Pichu?" asked Rilou

"Well in short it's a way of getting around to different places faster than you normally could. Like say for example you need to get for one side of this island to the other in a short amount of time and where either too tired or unable to do so. Well that's what you would use except you wouldn't have to propel it yourself it does it on its own." Pichu explains

"On its own, like it's alive?" asked Lady Squirtle

"No not exactly, but runs on energy none the less." Continued Pichu

"Look if I say anymore I'll just confuse you more, how about I tell you after we get ourselves straightened up." He finished

"As for that you two should go see Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior to see what they have to say." Lady Squirtle replies

"Yes mam." The boys say at once.

"Rilou why don't you take them on your way to the station," asks lady squirtle

"Yes mam." Rilou says saluting.

Rilou saluted again and then led us out, and lead us down the path that would lead us to Master Alakazam's hut.

"Wow this place is so tranquil, and the breeze feels so good." Pichu and Shinx comment

"You boys look like you've never seen a country town before." Rilou comments back.

"Well yeah, most of the cities of our world are bigger and have buildings as tall as…well… very, very tall…and…" Pichu and Shinx explain.

"Well if I get into too much detail your brain will hurt so I'll just leave it at that for now," they continue.

Rilou, Pichu, and Shinx begin walking along a dirt path leading to a small cottage on a hill.

Suddenly a shiny Butterfree flies right over them, next to a Pidgeotto.

Shinx nodes to Pichu and he puts his paw into his mouth.

"Hey Rilou?" Shinx asks.

"Yeah Shinx?" Rilou replies.

"I've never seen a Butterfree like that before, are there different kinds of the same Pokémon." Shinx asks.

"Actually yes there are, we come in as many shapes and sizes as there are grains of sand on the beach." replies Rilou

"When two Pokémon get together and have a baby, the baby is carried by the mother for many months until it is born, and if the parents are say a for example like me and my girlfriend Chimchar, we would either have a Rilou that might have some Chimchar traits such as red fur or flame tail or a Chimchar with Rilou traits such as blue fur or spikes on the chest and arms. See what I mean guys?" Rilou explains

"Yeah, pretty much like what humans do in my world, except without the fur." Pichu comments

"Wow…that's something else except I have one more question before I forget, now you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, it's just been buggin me since you told us about your world Pichu." Rilou comments

"Alright shoot Rilou_" _Shinx replies

"_But please don't let it be about the car…" Pichu and Shinx thought._

"Do we exist…in your world?" asks Rilou suddenly.

"Exist? Oh you mean actually live together with humans? Well…kinda sorta, but not really." Shinx replies unenthusiastically

"Huh? That doesn't make sense Shinx, yes or no. All I want is a straight answer." Queries Rilou

"Alright, now Rilou this may come as to a shock to you, but Pokémon in my world exist but only in fiction; as in not real. See one man came up with this idea and put it into a story so to speak based on the animals of our world and decided to sell it. And apparently it was a hit, and every year or so they would 'discover' new Pokémon and a new region to explore." Explained Shinx unknowingly of how close Rilou was paying attention

Rilou simply stopped and stood in shock.

_"See I told you Pichu, I shouldn't have told him that much. Just should have lied and said yes because now he's in shock and can't think straight right now." Telepathed Shinx to Pichu_

_"Well he's the one that asked, and if you lied or if he found out later it would make us look un-trust worthy. And we are already in an unfamiliar place; I don't want to be making enemies over something so small." Replied Pichu_

_"I agree, but sometimes even bad lies can turn out good." Defended Shinx_

"Rilou you ok?" Shinx asked after he finished discussing things with Pichu.

"Yeah Shinx I'm fine just I didn't expect to hear that."

"Well I can say this much we do have animals in our world just not to that extent." Shinx reinforced

"Ok, I think I understand and will just drop the topic for now." Rilou replied downheartedly.

"Alright then, back to adventure!" Shinx shouted.

Moments later they arrive at Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior's hut.

"Alright guys this is where I take my leave, I have got to get to the station or my boss is gonna kill me, I'll stop by later to check on ya." Rilou said as the three of them approached the hut.

"There's no need to young Rilou, I have already sent word to your boss about you being late. And besides what they are about to hear is just as important to them as it is to you." Replied a figure rather quickly

"Guys may I present Master Alakazam and… wait you need me as well? Why me?" questioned Rilou

"You shall find out shortly, please now everyone please come inside." Master Alakazam continued

All three Pokémon step into the hut followed by Master Alakazam, and head for the center of the room where Mistress Gardevior is waiting patiently for them.

"Alright boys please take a seat and we shall begin." Mistress Gardevior motions.

"Yes mam!" the boys reply together

Both Pichu and Shinx get stiff with embarrassment and bow in courtesy.

"Oh boys no need to be formal about it, if it's anyone who is supposed to be lowering their head it should be us." Master Alakazam replies

Both lift their now puzzled heads.

"The reason we say this is because you two have traveled a great distance and still don't even know how or why, am I right?" Asks Master Alakazam

Both Pokémon nod their heads.

"What's wrong boys…oh that's why your being so reserved right now." queries mistress Gardevior

"Rilou explain to our guests a little about what we do, while I fix us some tea." She continues getting up to move to the kitchen.

"Yes!" replies Rilou rather stiffly

"Guys, Mistress Gardevior and Master Alakazam are our healer's of the mind, while Lady Squirtle takes care of the body's aches and pains, they keep us all sane when we are down or confused. And not only that, they can read your thought's so there is nothing you can hide from them anyway." He explains.

Both Pokémon plaster a look of shock to their faces and sweat drop.

"He's right, thank you Rilou, now from your expressions you are lost, confused and even a little…excited?" says Mistress Gardevior.

…

"But before you speak please drink this; it will help your bodies adjust to the new experience. Especially the mind link, after you have drinken the tea we shall explain why you are here." She explains

Both Pokémon pick up the cup of hot tea and prepare to down it.

"Now boys I want you to drink it in one gulp," Gardevior said without even looking up.

Both stop and look at each other.

_"I wonder why?" thought Pichu_

_"Beats me, but we should probably do as she says." Replied Shinx_

_"Yes you should, and it's at least good to hear your voices without the two of you trying to talk over one another." Telepathed mistress Gardevior._

_"Huh? Is that you Mistress?" queried Pichu_

_"Why yes it is…we have been listening to you to since you two arrived on the island." She replied_

_"Eh?" Pichu and Shinx reply_

"What's wrong guys?" questioned Rilou suddenly

Master Alakazam looks at Rilou to nod his head, and Rilou withdraws his statement to sit back and listen.

Both Pokémon calm down and slightly blow on the tea, and then down it in one gulp.

"Blech!" Pichu retorts

"Gah!" Shinx retorts

"That is the worst tasting green tea I have…ever…tasted…before…", Pichu replies stunning himself and the other in the process.

"Um…"Shinx tries to say

"Now boys try speaking," commands mistress Gardevior.

"Hey Rilou…" asks Pichu

"Yeah Pichu? What is it?" replies rilou

…

An awkward silence befalls the group.

"See I knew it would work, with your minds occupied on the taste it forgets the fact that it is split now." Mistress comments with a smile on her face

"Hm…" comments master Alakazam.

Both Pokémon sit back shocked about what had just transpired. And then look at each other. Suddenly after a moment of silence they face forward and proceed to probe for information out of the two powerful psychic Pokémon.

"Okay, now Mistress Gardevior and Master Alakazam, why where we brought here." Asks both the boys at once

"Well boys, you should already know that answer." Replies Mistress Gardevior.

The memories of saving the kids, floods their minds.

"So basically you were saving us from meeting our own demise." Asks pichu

"In a way, yes it was. We had a vision come to us in a dream two nights ago and have been preparing ever since." Replies mistress Gardevior

"What kind of vision?" queries Rilou.

"The end of our world…" Mistress Gardevior and Master Alakazam reply darkly

Rilou, Pichu, and Shinx all plaster and wide eyed expression on their faces.

"The end of your world?" Pichu and Shinx reply together

"Yes a scorched planet, magma flowing everywhere and one Pokémon standing in the midst of it all…Palkia." Explains master Alakazam.

"Palkia?" the boys reply

"Yes boys Palkia, known as the legendary Pokémon of space, but this time he's different." Master Alakazam explains

"Let me guess instead of his usual colors of pink and white, he's blue and black; and he's gone berserk…" Pichu asks rather smartly.

"Why…yes, but how…" queries mistress Gardevior.

"Well it happened this morning when we first woke up." Shinx explains

"Oh yeah, that's when you and Shinx woke up screaming." Rilou comments

"Right Rilou, but we weren't just screaming about seeing each other. We were screaming at what slight vision we got upon leaping out of bed." Shinx continues

"Well that explains a lot…" Rilou replies with a sigh

"But wait that still doesn't explain why we are here, couldn't you have picked 1 of the other 10 billion people on my planet. Why me?" Pichu asks.

"Well we had originally had picked the two you saved from the accident." replies Master Alakazam

"Have them erased from the planet in a tragic accident and brought here, but we didn't plan on you interfering so we took you instead." Mistress Gardevior continues

"Then what happened to me at my home?" Shinx and Pichu ask rather anxiously

"Well, just think of it as no longer your home…anymore…" mistress Gardevior comments

"Are you saying that…we…are…missing?" Shinx asks more anxious than before.

Both psychic Pokémon nod quietly with their heads down. Both Pichu and Shinx swell up with tears and run out of the hut. Eventually they reach the beach exhausted, and all of a sudden both of them scream and fall to their knees still in tears.


	6. Ch 5 Buneary

**Chapter 5: New Friends and New Enemies**

"So Ponyta you wanna go out for a walk by the beach?"

"Sure I'm not doing anything important, at the moment."

Both Pokémon head down towards the beach when they hear two Pokémon scream and jump ten feet in the air. After they regain their composure they begin to hear some loud crying, and head closer to the beach to find out.

"Hey it's a Pichu and a Shinx; I wonder why they are so down in the dumps maybe we should go so and see, come on Ponyta."

But, before Ponyta could respond or do anything Buneary had already begun to approach the two crying Pokémon.

"Hi guys…are you ok?"

Both seemed nonresponsive to her calls and continued to wail away.

She then approached Pichu and Shinx and began to hug them tenderly. And all of a sudden both of their crying began to come to a stop.

"There isn't that better now Mr. Pichu, Mr. Shinx?"

"Hm…thank *sniff* you."

"I'm ok here to, thank you Miss Buneary."

"Now how about you boys come back to my place for something to eat, a full stomach heals all emotional wounds."

Buneary and Ponyta lead the boys back to Buneary's hut.

"How did you know that would calm them Miss Buneary?"

"Well Ponyta, staying around Mistress Gardevior for the time that I did kinda gave me a little bit of her power, so I can tell to a degree what people are feeling and what might help them get over it."

"Wow…Miss Buneary you really are something, being able to reach out to someone you've never met before. I'm astounded and you're even inviting them back to your home for a quick bite to eat."

"Well Ponyta those two don't have any ill intentions behind them so why not, and it might be fun to have someone new over. I mean no boy has ever even stepped foot into my house."

"What?"

"Yes, not a single one."

"Why?"

"Because usually when I would ask someone to come to my house to even help with something, somehow some force would interfere and they would end up not coming at all."

"I'm surprised this time, I'm actually nervous."

Moments later the four of them arrive at her little hut, Buneary, Pichu, and Shinx enter while Ponyta lies down outside.

"Isn't Miss Ponyta coming in?"

"No Mr. Pichu, she's…kinda…too big."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright…actually you two are the first to actually be inside of my house…"

Both Pokémon plaster a look of shock on their faces.

"T…th…the first…ever?"

"Yes, every time I would try to get someone to come back, something would happen and plans would change."

"Oh…that's sad…but Miss Buneary your place looks very nice, considering you live all by yourself, don't you ever get lonely?"

"No, because I'm usually working down at my little shop in town, the Jerry Berry? I'm sure you've heard of it…"

"No…I'm afraid not…we just got to this island last night and so far all we've seen is the clinic, and Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior's house."

"That's ok guys, maybe I'll show you later…now what would you like?"

"Um…we've got no idea…"

"Well that's ok, I'll just get a little of everything for ya then."

"No you don't have to go that far…"

Suddenly she places a plate full of sliced berries in front of them.

"Go ahead boys and eat up, I'll get some more when you're done."

"Hmm…"

Both simply stare at the plate until Pichu picks up one of the berries and takes a bite out of it.

"…blech…too bitter…"

"Hey let me try."

Shinx picks up what was left and finishes the bite.

"…mmm…that's good, now how about this one…"

Shinx picks up a reddish berry and takes a bite; suddenly he sucks his lips in.

"Whoa…to dry and to sweet… water!"

"Hey let me try that one Shinx."

"Hmm… oh yeah that's good."

Buneary just stands there in shock as the entire plate is cleaned.

"How c…ca…can you two do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat from the same berry?"

"Well, just kinda think of us as fraternal twin brothers."

"Wow…I've never seen a Shinx and Pichu being brothers before…"

"Well it's kinda a long story and I…we don't wanna bore you (_or freak you out_) with the details…"

"No please I love to hear it."

Suddenly Mistress Gardevior appears.

"Hello Mistress."

"Hello Buneary darling, I need your help I'm trying to find…two…Pokémon."

"Hello Mistress…"

"Boys…how…did…"

"Well Mistress… Ponyta and I were taking a walk and we found them by the beach crying, I thought it would be best if we brought them back here and cheered them up a bit."

Mistress Gardevior plasters a looks of terror on her face.

_"How…how…how did they get past the barrier I set up, the moment anyone other than me, Alakazam, or Ponyta goes past they are given a taste of my fury and prompted to go elsewhere. Just who are these two?"_

"Mistress Gardevior?"

"Oh sorry my dear, these two where with us until they ran out after hearing what we had to say."

"Now say goodbye boys we have to go back now, there are more things we have to discuss."

…

_"NOW GET OVER HERE, BEFORE YOU MAKE ME MAD!"_

Although here tone was like this her external appearance was still loving at least to Buneary s' eyes.

"Yes mam!"

"Buneary darling be a good girl ok, and I'll stop by later ok?"

"Thank you Mistress, I'll be sure to whip up something jolly good for when you come back."

"Oh there's no need for that darling, I'll just stop by to have a little chat with you, and I hardly ever see you anymore due to your little shop and all."

Mistress Gardevior and the boys disappear and reappear back at the hut.

_"Alright boys, now that you have seen that, you speak a word to anyone about what you saw and you will not live to see tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, mnam!"_

_A/N: yes I meant to type it like that, (trying to put the impression that they bit their tongue saying that)_

"Good, now follow me downstairs for your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, training… you two are gonna have to learn to act like Pokémon now that you are here. We can't just have you lounging around all day now can we?"

"Nah, then it would just get boring around here."

"Oh and one more thing before we begin, Alakazam?"

Alakazam suddenly appears in a meditated stance. She quickly averts her gaze to him; seconds later he takes one foot out of the meditated stance and plasters a look of confusion on his face. Then Mistress Gardevior nodes her head one time, and Alakazam looks at us with a pale look on his face.

"Alright boys now tell me, did you feel anything weird while you were walking with Miss Buneary?"

"Weird, like emotionally weird or…"

"Like walking through a light mist kinda weird."

"Well I did feel a slight tingle course over my body…"

"Hey me too, it felt like a slight pinch of current…"

"Gardevior darling, I'll be right back…"

And with that Alakazam disappears.

"Alright boys until he gets back we may as well get started, come with me please."

"Yes mam."

"Alright, now boys here you shall receive training from your evolved counter parts. These at first will be on how to live and act in our world. Alright guys you can come in."

Suddenly from two sliding door panels on both sides of the room out comes a Raichu and a Luxray.

"Raichu and Luxray I give you both full permission to raise these to how you like just as we taught you, just don't break them just yet, I want to save that for a later date. _Do I make myself clear?"_

"Mam."

Next thing we know a large shadow appears directly above us.

"Ah…darling you have returned, what is the conclusion?"

"Well for starters, it's just like we left it, I even tested it myself and even on some willing applicants."

"And it's still in working order, but what I find odd is that…"

"Right when I entered from the exact same spot that they did…"

"What? What happened?"

"I was struck by not one but two lightning bolts in unison… very powerful one's at that, if I hadn't had my reflexes and psychic power…I would probably be in Lady Squirtles' clinic right now for probably about a week."

"A…a…week?"

"Yes judging by the strength I had to throw up five level 6 barriers."

…

Gardevior, Raichu, and Luxray stand where they were standing in pure and utter shock and disbelief, and Pichu and Shinx look puzzled.

"And here's even a visual image of what I had gone through."

Alakazam motions everyone to move in close around him, and to close their eyes.

-Mental Flashback-

Suddenly we are looking through Master Alakazams' eyes from the point at which we followed Miss Buneary to her little hut. Master Alakazam even shows us where the barrier is and just as he steps through, two lightning bolts course out of the clear sky, straight at him. Almost instantly he throws his spoons forward and attempts to throw up a barrier to deflect it. And to his surprise, it starts to break. He then moves his spoons and arms to a different position and throws up another barrier, but a stronger one this time. And even it begins to give way. In one final motion he moves his spoons around almost faster than our eyes can follow, and throws up barrier after barrier each one stronger than the last until the attack dissipates. He kneels to the ground with one hand on his knee as he tries to catch his breath.

-End mental flashback-

Everyone opens their eyes in awe.

"Wait how are you so sure that came from us, we haven't been over there for over an hour how could an attack take that long to come down, there's no physical proof."

"Why you little…"

"Raichu had decided to whack Pichu upside the head for talking back."

"Enough!"

"Gardevior let's give them a little demonstration. Gardevior and I have many of our own friends asleep behind most of these doors and we have way of changing their locations randomly. Both of us will close all of our senses and minds, and just so there is no question later I will allow you to hear my thoughts. We have one Pokémon of each type for a total of five; fire, water, grass, electric, and poison. Each of them will attack me and then they will change location. I will identify each attack and who and where it's from, each door here is also marked with a number which I will reference and just to make it even more astounding to you I will even give you the attack at which they hit me with. And I will do all of this for two minutes, that sound fair?"

Both of us nod. And everyone prepares themselves, and Raichu and luxray stand next to us to watch the show. Suddenly each of the slide doors start opening and closing almost without warning and Alakazam simply just stands in his same position with absolutely no look of getting ready to defend.

Suddenly, panel 8 opens and out comes a Buizel shooting a water gun, quickly Alakazam turns around a thinks the name of the Pokémon, the attack and the location perfectly. Next thing we know is the panels had begun to move faster and faster, attacks' coming more frequently and from multiple sides, yet Master Alakazam is able to identify the attacker, the attack and location just as it happens. Then just as the time winds down, we have an idea see if he can expect an unknown attack coming from us. Even though we have no experience using them, we think it's well worth the try. We both run in and somehow out of now where, a light psybeam comes from him, and lands right in front of the two of us to stop us in our tracks while he continues to identify and block or dodge the attacks that come his way. As the last ten seconds get closer and closer we decide to feint an attack and really try to catch him off guard, and somehow he still manages to make us look bad. Finally we get together and launch a combo attack on him.

_"One…"_

_"Two…"_

_"Three…"_

"We somehow launch a single bolt of lightning at him and at last seconds he drops out of sight and appears behind us and picks us both up with his psychic power."

"Alright boys enough fooling around, you see any attack I experience at least one time, I can either avoid or block so in a way you can't beat me. And the reason I was able to block your separate attacks and combined attack was because while deflecting that lightning bolt that came down on me , my body automatically began to adjust itself so that the next time I faced it, it would be no problem."

"And since you seem to like sneaking up on people, I guess we are going to have to beat that outta you. Now you two shall be living down here and these two rooms shall be yours and you will be working hard so don't even think about slacking off, you are now gonna have to earn your meals. I shall be watching your progress Pichu, and Shinx yours shall be watched by Mistress Gardevior. Now it's time for bed you both have an early day ahead of you now I suggest you both get some sleep you've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"But the suns' still out…"

"Raichu takes this opportunity to whack Pichu again upside the head."

"Hey!"

"Alright boys, but don't come crying to me when you're tired in the middle of training tomorrow."

"Oh and Master Alakazam, are we allowed to train with each other when we have time?"

"Yes Shinx you may as long as you don't kill one another, and as you may only fight on this field."

Suddenly a door opens to a small plain, forest and a lake with the sun coming in through the cracks in the rock above them.

"Wow…"

"Alright Shinx lets go!"

"Ok Pichu, let's go a few rounds and then hit the hay."

After about a couple of hours and many hits later both are exhausted and asleep in their rooms.

_"Wow those two really know how to take a load off, I mean there sleeping habit is almost too human-like; don't you agree Gardevior?"_

_"I do Alakazam; I think we are going to have a lot of fun with these two."_

_"Fun? You sure do have a way with words, but what really puzzles me is the fact that they have only been here a day and a half and they have already gotten this far. I'd hate to see them after a month or even a year… I mean they were able to just by chance walk through the level 8 barrier we set up together and even plant an attack into it without us even noticing any change at all…"_

_"W…wa…what are you saying darling?"_

_"I'm saying that, if we push them the wrong way or something/someone takes them we could be in real trouble, I'd hate to do this to them but I feel we need to implant some hypnotic suggestions, so in the slight chance we lose them or they turn against us, we have some sort of countermeasure."_

_"Darling I guess you are right, I'll start working on some tonight and start preparing them for the end of the week."_

_"Good, I just hope we won't regret bringing them over…"_


	7. Ch 6 New Assignments

**Chapter 6: New Assignments**

"Over the next month the two of us receive our training and eventually move on to battling, which by the way we were becoming very accustomed too, due to the fact that every night before bed the two of us would spar in the field area out back, but little did we know that as time went by Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior became more and more suspicious."

"One day at lunch…"

"Mistress Gardevior?"

"Yes Pichu what is it?"

"Well we were wondering if you wouldn't mind us going on a stroll of the town, I mean if we are going to live here we should at least know the area we are staying in. I mean since we came here we have on been to three places in the entire town. Please I promise we'll be back by dinner time…"

…

…

"Alright boys, you may go…but on one condition…"

"Condition? What kind of condition?"

"That you have no fighting and you are back by sunset or you will **never **do it again until your training is over. So basically that means you are walking back in that front door by sunset or else your better have a damn good excuse."

"So that's a yes…"

"Go boys…"

Both of us quickly wolf down our remaining lunch clean our bowls and blitz out the door, then rush back in and kiss Mistress Gardevior on each cheek in thanks.

Moments later we are in the heart of the hustle and bustle of town square.

"Wow…even if we are surrounded by Pokémon, it feels really good to get outta there for once I mean I was starting to get a little sick of being in their all the time."

"Chu!"

"Huh?"

"What is it Pichu?"

"I thought I heard someone calling me."

"Ichu!"

"There it is again!"

"You're just hearing things."

"Pichu!"

"Now I know you heard that."

"Actually as a matter of fact, yes I did."

"Mr. Pichu!"

Suddenly Miss Buneary appears behind them almost out of breath.

"Miss Buneary?"

Huff "…yes…I've…been…cal…ling…you…for…the…long…longest time…"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Buneary , it's just I've been in such a quiet area for so long my our ears haven't adjusted yet."

"Oh…that's ok, besides I was wondering when Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior where going to let you out for once."

"Well the only reason we are here now is because she forced us to come back by sunset or else face her wrath again…"

"Well since you're not too busy why not come over to my shop and try something for me."

"Sure, why not…I mean it wouldn't hurt right?"

"Oh and you can come too Mr. Shinx."

"Alright…"

Within moments the three of them are standing in front of a rather nice looking shack with a bar out front.

"Alright boys just take a seat out front and wait just a moment while I open the shop."

We take a seat on some rather nice looking bamboo style stools and a very smooth granite like countertop.

Seconds later Miss Buneary opens the bamboo grate blocking the window and places it nimbly behind the counter.

"Alright boys, here is a little something to keep you occupied till I prepare the drinks."

She slides a single dish in between us with two slices of a darkish blue berry.

We both pop it in our mouth a start to chew…suddenly a burst of sour flavor enters our mouth forcing us to suck in our lips just to compensate.

"Just a sec boys, hold it for just a few more seconds…and a shake here and a shake there and voila!"

She gives the metal glass a couple of shakes (very cutely I might add) and quickly pours them into two glass cups. And places them right in front of us.

We quickly see the drinks, and as we are about to grab it a rather mean looking sneasel comes up behind us and swipes the drinks before we can even get a sip in.

"Hey I was gonna drink that!"

"Well to bad, its mine now you little runt."

"Runt? I show you…"

_"Wait look around you, we are surrounded don't so anything rash and I don't want to attract attention."_

_"Thanks, but I can take them all on."_

_"But remember what the Mistress said, and she probably has people here that will eventually get back to her, just take it easy…"_

_"Alright_, ok Miss Buneary how about one of your strongest smoothies for my new friend here, and make it a double."

Buneary and Shinx both look at Pichu like he's crazy or something, but then Shinx joins in on the bluff.

"Yeah I agree, but make it a triple on me."

And Shinx gives a wink at Miss Buneary.

"Sure, no problem just a moment please."

"Come on Mr…Mr…what was your name again?"

"Sneasel."

"Well Mr. Sneasel how about a little bet then?"

"Bet, what kind of bet?"

"Well…let's see…the first group to finish the strongest largest smoothie Miss Buneary has wins, the losers pay up and go home as if this never happened."

_"Hey…wait we have no money how do you expect to pay if we lose?"_

_"Don't worry with our pride on the line and my bottomless stomach in play right now, there is just now way I can lose."_

_"Alright, Pichu…if you say so…"_

"Alright…deal, but I must warn you I've never lost a bet to date."

"Well then that makes two of us."

"Two triple full houses, order up!"

All four Pokémon begin to cower behind their very words at the sheer size of the drink.

"Alright groups ready?"

"Wait…Miss Buneary!"

"Yes Mr. Pichu?"

"Mind if I have a taste test of the drink before we partake? I mean you may as well Mr. Sneasel I just wanna make sure it's strong enough."

"Sure let me grab a spoon…"

"Hey! Grab me one too…"

"Yes!"

Buneary disappears and reappears with two wooden spoons. All four of us take a taste of the smoothie, and admire the taste.

"mm… that's pretty good, but I think a little more flavor needs to be added."

"Yeah I agree Pichu, Miss Buneary can you give us a whole one of the berry you just gave us?"

Miss Buneary fetches said berry and hands it to us.

"But it's so sour; you just eating a small bite of it earlier just said that."

"Don't worry, Shinx give it a toss."

"Sure, hup."

Shinx tosses the berry into the air, and I follow after it.

"Iron tail!"

Suddenly the berry in sliced into small chunks and falls into the drink, I give it a quick stir.

"Alright ready."

"And do you want one Mr. Sneasel?"

"All eyes turn to him."

"Yeah lay it on me…"

Buneary then tosses it into the air.

"Slash!"

And just like before the berry is sliced into the drink.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Set?"

"Go!"

Soon an entire crowd of Pokémon is around us rooting for both sides and as expected we are gulping the thing down as fast as possible. At the half-way point sneasels' partner gives up to the massively flavorful drink, but we keep going until the quarter point and then Shinx stops, but me and Sneasel keep going. Then finally after the drink is gone all that remains are the chunks that were cut up earlier. As I begin to down them I notice that after one he can't seem to stomach anymore. So I continue to finish each one and lick the glass dry. But as I finish the last berry sneasel takes one last gulp to try and finish it all in one go. As I lap up the last of it and place the glass back onto the counter Sneasel is gone.

"Hey, were did he go?"

Buneary simply points around the corner and I see him tossing it all up onto the ground. Luckily there was a small forest behind the store so it wouldn't even be seen. I quickly sit back down to let my stomach settle and wait for sneasel to return.

Moments later he returns with a long and pale looking face.

"Good job sneasel, no one has ever forced me to go this far I think it'll take me a week to finish digesting this much, but anyway nice try."

Sneasel simply places some money on the counter and walks off without a word.

"Ah…that was good…"

Suddenly we notice that the sun is about to set and we have to get going.

"Miss Buneary it was a pleasure seeing you again maybe we can talk some more at a later time, but right now we have to get back before sunset or else we face…her…"

"Ok…bye Mr. Pichu, bye Mr. Shinx!"

"Bye Miss Buneary!"

Just as we are about a few feet away Miss Buneary grabs my arm.

"Mr. Pichu…"

"What is it?"

"Maybe sometime later on, we can go on a walk or something…"

"Eh? Yeah sure!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, consider it a date!"

Next thing I know Miss Bunearys' eyes begun to swell up.

"Oh don't cry now Miss Buneary…"

"It's…it's not that, it…it's just that I'm…just…so happy…"

"Happy?"

"Yes, I just thought after Mr. Sneasel did that something bad was going to happen, but then you did the opposite."

"Well, I have Shinx to thank for that, maybe I'll be able to explain it to you a little better on our date. I gotta go."

"Ok… I'll see you then…"

She then let's go of my arm and I begin to dash to catch up with Shinx then out of the blue…

"Pichu?"

"Huh?"

Next thing I know Miss Buneary is beside me planting a kiss on my cheek and I'm at a loss for words, before any words can come to my mouth she releases and rushes back to her shop to close up for the night. As I stand there dumbfounded Shinx calls me and reminds me of the time.

_"Alright I'm coming just hang on_."

"I stop for a moment and clear my mind and enter a sort of miniature racing stance"

"Agility, into quick attack! Hah!"

One second I'm in town next thing I'm within feet of the house in a race against time and just as the sun sets I take a step in the door. Luckily Shinx is already there waiting, we quickly get cleaned up and are at the table waiting for everyone else to come in.

Moments later Mistress Gardevior walks in with dinner fresh off the stove, Berry pizza!

"Well boys how was town?"

"It was interesting…"

"Interesting… please go on…"

"Well we got to take a look at the different shops and store location so we pretty much know where everything is…"

"Well did you stop at Miss Buneary's place?"

"Yes…"

"And…what did you think of her little shop?"

"Well considering we probably gave her some excellent business now… I say pretty good."

…

"Please explain…"

"Yes'm…we were walking the town when Buneary noticed us and called us over. She wanted to get our opinion on one of her new products."

"And?"

"Well we happily obliged and where about to drink it when a rather bad looking sneasel appears and swipes the drinks out from us before we can even get a single sip, gulps both down very quickly."

Both Mistress Gardevior and Master Alakazam look in horror at us, but continue to listen quietly.

"Just as I was about to give him a thrashing Shinx stops me, afterwards it gets me thinking about a peaceful way to resolve the conflict. So I begin to quickly brainstorm about stuff from my world, and then it clicks. An eating contest was the perfect way to solve it, and luckily he agreed considering the bet we made."

"Bet?"

"Yes we made a bet that whichever team could finish the largest smoothie first would win, and the loser would have to pay up for both of them and leave without a word."

…

"Now I know it was a risky bet, but we still won in the end. And I think it gave Miss Buneary some new ideas for attracting customers."

"Whatever do you mean mister Pichu?"

"Oh…Miss Buneary I was just talking to Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior about the incident earlier."

(*giggle) "oh it's ok Mr. Pichu; now what ideas did you have in mind for my little shop?"

"Well…I was thinking of a little contest as to whoever could beat the current holder of the title; to drink the most smoothies, or largest smoothie in one sitting."

"Ok its sounds pretty good, can you explain it a little more?"

Buneary calmly walks in and sits across from Shinx and I.

"Well ok, say the current record is the smoothie we drank earlier. And say a customer walks up and tries to beat that record; if he wins he gets his picture taken, the title and the drink free. If he fails he has to pay for all that he bought and the drink that the current holder had. You could have a single person record and a two person record."

"Oh…Mr. Pichu that sounds wonderful! I'll go home right now and start preparing for it, thank you very much!"

All the while, Master Alakazam and Mistress Gardevior are staring in our direction.

She ecstatically jumps up and leaps over to me, hugs me around the neck, and plants another quick kiss on my cheek.

Alakazam and Gardevior drop their silverware, and sit appalled as Buneary makes her way for them, plants two more kisses on both their cheeks (snapping them out of their daze as she does it) and then heads for the door to go home.

_"I think you should take her home now, before they say anything Pichu…"_

_"Yeah that sounds like a good idea…"_

"Wait up Miss Buneary let me walk you home."

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE MR. PICHU!"

"Yes?"

Pichu turns around with a scared look on his face.

_"You do anything to her other than walk her home and I swear you will never see tomorrow…EVER AGAIN_! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y…Ye…Yes…mam, per…perfectly clear…"

"Good… now it's not polite to keep her waiting, and remember we shall be watching you…"

"Y…Yes…mam…"

Pichu darts out of the house to meet up with Buneary who was already waiting at the gate.

"Thank you Mr. Pichu, I'm so thankful you decided to walk me home. I usually get real scared of the dark."

"Oh please don't worry about it Miss Buneary it was my pleasure."

"Mr. Pichu?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold onto you as we go back?"

…

"Suddenly a dark aura could be felt coming from the house."

"Uh…sure I don't mind…I'm just not sure Master…"

Buneary simply puts her paw over my mouth before I could finish the sentence.

"It's ok, since I was the one that proposed it, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Ok…"

I hold out my arm, for her to grab a hold and she leaps onto me grabbing onto me as lovers do.

Within seconds I could feel an aura by the likes which probably no one had ever seen before, and Shinx was right next to her.

_"Shinx?"_

_…_

_"Shinx!"_

_…_

_"Yes?"_

_"How is the Mistress looking right now?"_

_"Well she look calm and quiet, she's actually sipping tea right now Pichu."_

_"Well what about Master?"_

_"He is doing the same…"_

_"Wow…then what is this killer instinct I'm sensing?"_

_"I don't know, but you want me to come just in case?"_

_"Nah…I think we'll be fine."_

_"He's right Shinx…"_

_"Oh M…Mistress, so it really isn't you putting off that rage?"_

_"Oh please young one, if you were to feel my wrath it would be a lot more powerful and besides I know she asked to do that. But I would have been enraged if you didn't grab her. And speaking of rage where do you feel it?"_

_"I don't know, Shinx help me triangulate."_

_"Sure…"_

_…_

_"Wow…this is some rage you're feeling…"_

_"Got him…madam he's in the forest they just walked out of."_

_"Yeah I got it…thank you boys now don't worry about it Pichu just keep going and don't stop for anything, just get her home."_

_"Yes!"_

"Mr. Pichu?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Miss Buneary, I was talking to Mistress she was just worried about you."

(*giggle) "Yeah she's always been protective of me ever since I could walk."

"Yeah, I can see considering all that she's allowed you to do since you're no longer living with them anymore."

(*giggle) "Thanks Mr. Pichu"

"For what Miss Buneary?"

"Taking me home…and today"

"Today?...oh sneasel…don't worry about it, Mistress would have killed me if I had fought him so I had to think of something else to do, and that was pretty much all that came to mind."

(*giggle) "Oh Mr. Pichu…"

"Please Miss Buneary enough with that formality stuff, it just drives me crazy sometimes just call me Pichu."

"Ok, m…oops I mean Pichu."

"Oh and look we are already here."

"Thank you Pichu…"

"You are most welcome Miss Buneary…" I replied bowing in thanks.

As I rose, there she was two inches from my face and my body just froze. She quickly gave me a peck on the lips and ran inside.

Suddenly an enormous amount of death defying rage felt millimeters away from my face, I didn't even want to turn around and see who it was. Suddenly Miss Buneary reappeared.

"Hey Pichu!"

"Yes?"

"By the way please call me Buneary from now on, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…oh and Buneary?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep tight, my princess."

(*giggle) "Ok, see you tomorrow Pichu!"


	8. Ch 7 Relationships

**Chapter 7: The Love Between Two Pokémon**

Several months had passed and Mistress Gardevior had assigned both of us jobs in town. Shinx in the police station with Rilou and Buizel, and me to stay as Miss…oops I mean Buneary's personal 24 hour body guard. I would stay at her hut and eat with her during the early hours and during the late hours and help her in her shop during the day.

"Oh Pichu, It was another wonderful day!"

"Yes Buneary it was, I have to admit that last one was a doozy."

"Well, yes it was but you managed to pull through right to the very end."

"Yeah…well since it's my turn to cook tonight, what would you like me to make?"

"Ooo…how about that special dish you told me your father used to make."

"Oh you mean, spaghetti?"

"Yes it was very good, especially with that sauce that came on top of it."

"Oh, that was nothing I wouldn't have been able to make it if madam Ponyta hadn't had those ingredients I needed to make it… speaking of which since we used it all up last time I am gonna need to pickup so more, do you mind if we take a quick detour before we go home?"

"Sure Pichu, oh and we had better hurry she's about to close down for the night."

"Oh you're right we had better get to moving."

Moments later they both arrive at her store purchase said ingredients and head for home to have dinner.

…

Later that night…

"Ah…just the way I remember it."

"Yes Pichu it was very good, here's your tea."

"Thank you Buneary, and don't worry I'll clean up in just a few minutes."

"After finishing up the green herbal tea Buneary had made Pichu gets up to begin cleaning the kitchen area to cleanse the dishes of the food that had been left on them."

"Pichu?"

"Yes Buneary?"

"Well we've been together now for a few months and well…"

"Yes what is it?"

"Well I was wondering, how you felt…about…well…you…know…"

"Buneary I'm not sure I follow you…"

"Well maybe this will clear things up."

Suddenly as I turn around there is Buneary millimeters away from my face in a perfect position to plant a kiss straight on me.

After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, to recover from our intimate encounter.

As we open our eyes Buneary stands in shock, as I look down on her (as I am usually looking at her on a level surface).

"What? What is it Buneary?"

"p…p…pa…Pichu?"

"Yes what is it?"

"You…you…you…evolved?"

"Huh?"

I begin to look at my arms, legs, and tail with a puzzled look.

"Huh!"

Within seconds Mistress Gardevior appears in the dining area, and quickly I jump in front of Buneary to shield her.

"Who are you?"

Gardevior had begun to swing around trying to whack me across the room and out of the house.

"Get away from her!"

"Mistress?"

Buneary had begun to yell at Mistress Gardevior to try and get her attention

"Buneary get away from him, how did he even get here, and where is that useless Pichu?"

"Mistress?"

Now I try to call her, to try and figure out why she is attacking me.

"And where do you get off calling me that, I don't even know you."

And with that last line, I am thrown for a loop momentarily and nicked by one of her attacks

"But Mistress, it's me!"

"Me who? I don't know of any Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?"

"_Oh great now we have a Pikachu who doesn't even know who or where he is, and how did you even get here so quickly_."

"Because…"

Out of breath I begin to speak whenever I have the chance, still trying to dodge her attacks.

"I…"

"Live…"

"Here…"

"Live here? The only two Pokémon that live here are a Pichu, and my little Buneary, not some ruffian Pikachu."

"But…"

"Then…"

"Why…"

"Did…"

"You…"

"Assign…"

"Me…"

"To…"

"Protect…"

"Her?"

"Protect her; I don't ever recall assigning you to ever do such a thing! And where is that blasted Pichu?"

"Think…"

"Mistress…"

"Real…"

"Hard…"

"What…"

"Does…"

"Pichu…"

"Evolve…"

"Into…"

"What are you saying?"

"Just…"

"Answer…"

"the…"

"question…"

"Alright, Pichu evolves into…"

And with that…she stops swinging.

"Pikachu…"

*sigh*, "wow that was close."

"Um…sorry about that pich…oops I mean Pikachu…"

"Mistress it was an honest mistake…I didn't even know it happened."

"Wait…what did you just say?"

"I said I didn't even know I changed, I mean one minute I'm finishing up the kitchen next thing I know Buneary and I are…"

"Are what?"

"Umm… I think, I'd rather not say…"

"You know Pikachu, I still have ways of finding…"

"OK…OK…ok fine I tell you, but please don't kill me, I didn't start it."

"Alright… you have my word."

"We were…"

"We were kissing mom!"

Both Gardevior and I stare at her in shock, as for me I had never heard her speak like that to the Mistress, and for her the fact that I was the one who had taken her only daughter's first kiss.

Seconds later Gardevior looks at me with a crazy look on her face almost ready to commit mass murder on me, all of a sudden Master Alakazam appears to my rescue stopping her in midair, he looks at her intently and she calms down.

"Pikachu we have acknowledged that you two are now a couple please see to that you take care of her, even more so than you already are."

I simply stand their dumbfounded as the two of them disappear, suddenly Buneary leaps into my arms now completely in tears that they are now flowing out of her eyes and onto the floor.

"Now, now Buneary there is no need for tears. Please stop crying…"

"It's just…it's just that I'm so happy that not only my parents, but you have accepted us."

With that said I take my paw on her chin and lift her head slightly so she can look at me face to face, with tears still in her eyes I give her another sweet, but tender kiss and suddenly Shinx blows in through the door abruptly breaking off the kiss.

"Shinx, what are you doing here?"

"Get away from her!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I said GET AWAY!" Shinx angrily yells and lets of a warning shot.

"What the hell shinx, why are you acting like this? It's me your other half."

"My other half? My other half is a pichu! You're not pichu, where's pichu?"

"Shinx now you're talking nonsense, well partial non-sense, but still nonsense."

"DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME, I AM ABLE TO SENSE PICHU EVEN IF HE WHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET, AND I'M NOT EVEN FEELING HIM IN THIS ROOM. SO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM, TELL ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Alright Shinx I give, what has gotten into you? You're so enraged and you're not even thinking anything through."

Shinx stops and is taken aback.

"Think for just a moment, in all the years what we've gone through, what was our main hobby?"

"Well…"

"And let's not forget who our favorite little friend was."

…

Shinx is shocked beyond belief, and then hangs his head low.

"So…you evolved?"

*sigh, "So you finally understand."

"Yes…Miss Buneary please forgive my rudeness, I'll go home now to take a break."

"Wait Mr. Shinx, let me come with you."

Shinx slowly leaves the hut and begins heading down the road toward his place. He had taken residence a few minutes away from mistress Gardevior and Miss Buneary, so he could be as close as possible just in case anything happened.

"Shinx wait up!"

"Oh…Miss Buneary, I'm very sorry I barged in like that I'll take care of any damages…"

"No Shinx that's ok, *giggle* I'm sure you know the reason pich…oops Pikachu evolved right?"

"Yes he received his happiness, and I hope you two will be happy together…"

But before he can run off in tears Buneary stops him.

"Yes Shinx, we will and I thank you, but don't you worry I just know that someone is out there for you as well."

"No miss Buneary, I know you're just saying that to make me feel better, I mean…what I'm trying to say is…did the mistress tell you why she brought us here?"

"Wait you were brought here?"

"Yes, but…oh that's right we told you we were fraternal brothers but never went into detail did we?"

Buneary nodes.

"Well since it's been so long I can't remember exactly how we got here only just that we come…"

Suddenly mistress Gardevior appears instant to interrupt the conversation and swap Shinx in for Pikachu.

"Oh darling where did you come from Shinx was just about to tell me about how you got here, and how you two are brothers."

"Oh the mistress had to talk with him about something she needed him to do for her later on so she took him over there to speak with him privately."

"Oh ok, well then maybe you can finish telling me the story then since you both know it."

"Alright then, well…"

"You idiot Shinx why were you about to tell her the one thing we told you not too?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just lie to her…"

"Well for now it's the best thing to do because if you where to tell her, and _he _were to awaken then. Do you have not even the smallest idea what that will do to her emotions? She' will not only lose the only Pokémon she has ever gotten close to, but also his other half as well and never even see them again. She will be heartbroken for months, and will probably even slip into a depression, and you know how emotional she gets."

"Yes'm…"

"Now I we have to have this conversation again it will not be pretty do I make myself clear?"

…

"Alright…"

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

" y…yes… crystal…clear…"

"Good, now good night Buneary darling!"

"Good night mother!"

Both were simply waving and smiling as if nothing happened.

"Come along Pikachu, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes mam be right there!"

"Aright Buneary darling I'll see you I a minute ok?"

"Pikachu gives her a quick peck on the cheek and changes places with Shinx."

"Ok Mr. Shinx now where were we? Oh yes…the new fact of Pikachu and I being a couple, now don't take this the wrong way, it's just that the moment I met you two, I just sort of felt a connection to Pikachu and…I don't know everything just made sense."

"Now I'm not saying that there isn't anyone out there for you as well, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Eh?"

"Trust me Mr. Shinx, there is someone out there waiting for you and if you wait too long someone else may just snatch her away and you'll never get another chance. So basically what I'm saying is that if you have that feeling chase it down and take that chance because she may just follow through and take you with her."

"Now I know that may not make much sense, but…"

"Oh no miss Buneary it makes perfect sense in fact I'm gonna go see her right now and tell her how I feel, no holding back anymore."

And just like that Shinx is off running towards the clinic.

"Alright girlfriend, it's all up to you…huh?"

"Shinx I thought you were going to…"

Shinx motions her to come closer, and gives her a quick thank you kiss and dashes off faster than before.

"Thank you Miss Buneary!"

"Good luck Shinx, go sweep her off her feet!"


End file.
